COGB
by Hellkisses
Summary: What would TMI be like if all the characters were the opposite gender! When 16 year old Clay Fray and his best friend Samantha Lewis got to Pandemonium, Clay encounters with three sexy demon slayers, embarks on a journey that tells him about his past. Along with his father John's kidnapping Clay teams up with the beautiful Jace Wayland who teaches him the dangers of forbidden love
1. Chapter 1

_City of Bones_

**Production**

"Clay! Have you seen my Da Vinci books?"

"On the top cabinet, dad!" replied 15 year old Clay Fray whilst pushing the buttons to the TV. His father, John Fray sat down on the arm chair opening his books. "You staying in tonight?" he asked as he flipped through the pages forgetting her had a bookmark. Clay looked over his shoulder at his father and flicked the orange locks away from his face. "No, Sam and I are going to that new club down the street. The Pandemonium." He heard the flipping of the pages stop and he looked away from the TV and back at John who was staring at him with a certain concern printing his face. "Pandemonium?" he echoed and Clay nodded slowly at him, "Yeah, dad. Pandemonium."

"You sure you don't wanna stay in watch a movie, buddy?" John asked and Clay could hear the hope in his father's voice. He slowly turned his face to look at him giving him a 'Are you serious?' look. Seeming to get the message, John quickly pulled back his long red hair and gave a thoughtful look. "I'm just saying we never really hang out anymore." He shrugged and Clay could tell straight away that he was using the old father and son time as an excuse. "Well," Clay began sarcastically, "We're spending time together now and I'm not really enjoying it." John frowned and just when he was about to protest, the doorbell rang. After sighing, John stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to a short brunette with long curly hair, dark brown eyes and a pair of glasses. She smiled brightly and stood up straight, "Hey Mr Fray!" she greeted warmly. John gave a tired smile and nodded, "Hi Sam. Clay! Sam's he-"

"Yeah, yeah dad, I can hear." Clay said standing beside him as he tugged on his hoodie jacket and looked at Sam. "Let's go." She nodded and without looking back at John, Clay headed out the apartment with Sam and heard his dad yell, "I want you back by 9, mister!"

"9:30!" Clay yelled back without facing him. He saw Sam look back and wave, "Later Mr F!" She then quickly skipped back to his side and they walked down the stair case. "You got the address?" Clay asked as he zipped up his jacket. He heard Sam chuckle as she took out two club passes from her brown leather jacket pocket and smiled. "Would I ever let you down?" She said proudly and Clay smiled, "Let's go then."


	2. COGB Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Standing in line with his best friend Sam Lewis, Clay looked over the shoulders of the people standing in front of them and glanced at the huge scary bouncer and he quickly inhaled sharply then looked back down at Sam. "Why is it they always gotta be so Godzilla like?" Sam blinked then looked up at him then shrugged, "Cos then we'd be sharing a club with hobos and bronies." Clay rolled his eyes and looked again then saw the bouncer talking to a girl. A hot girl. A girl with long straight blue hair that matched her eyes and she wore a short and tight black leather strapless dress with a large silver belt matching her high heels. "Come on," she whined at the Bouncer, "This blade is part of the getup." The bouncer frowned, "And what is the 'Getup'?" He asked sarcastically and she sighed, "Dah, a demon slayer." The Bouncer still looked unsure and then Clay saw the girl roll her eyes then give a sexy grin as she stood on her tiptoes, whispering something in the Bouncer's ear. Still watching, Clay saw the Bouncer blink and then step aside to let the girl through who smiled at him and gave a little wave before entering the club. "You thought she was cute, didn't you?" Clay blinked hearing Sam who sounded resigned. He looked down at her and she shrugged, "I mean sure if you're into the whole Pam Anderson slash Megan Fox wannabe looks." Clay frowned at her, "Haha! Very funny." Sam smiled, "Thank you." Clay rolled his eyes.

Inside the club, Clay was holding onto Sam's hand whilst squeezing and pushing through the dancing crowd trying to reach their table. Succeeding, they both sat down at a round table which Clay couldn't tell the shade from all the neon, multi-coloured lights blazing around. The club really was wild; everyone was dressed in costumes or as emos. Or maybe they were emos. Clay looked over at Sam who had her long curly hair down and was wearing pair yellow jeans with a red T-shirt saying 'P.B Jelly time' and a brown leather jacket. And of course to distinguish her features were her square shaped blue glasses. Sam looked over at him and blinked noticing him staring at her, "What?!" she yelled over the indie music. Clay shook his head, "Nothing! Just think we're a little underdressed!" Sam frowned then looked down at her clothes, "What are you talking about? I think I look just lovely!" Clay gave her a look and she shrugged then heard her cell phone ring. She tucked a brown curl behind her ear, "It's my brother!" she yelled then flipped open her cell and answered it. "Hello?! Robbie?!" she used her other hand to block the other ear, "What?! I can't hear you!" Clay sighed and watched her have her phone 'conversation' with her brother Robert. "I'm at a club with Clay! A club! No not the sub! A club! Come on, Robbie!" Clay couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he shook his head and drew his attention back to the dance floor and once again saw the hot blue haired girl from before. She was alone at a table drinking a bright yellow alcohol drink. She looked bored as she twined her finger over the top of the glass. Clay wondered if he should go up to her and invite her to sit with them. Of course the idea was stupid but it must be better than sitting alone with a shot that's the only company. He shook the thought away and just when he was about to the stand up, he stopped. Loads of girls on the dance floor were biting their lip and giggling whilst watching a guy walk down the steps of the upper dance floor. He was an attractive guy, a guy all girls would fine an impossibly, sexy and flaming hot dream. He had long straight, messy black hair that went over his eyes which were deep black. He was wearing black jeans, a tight black T-shirt and a tight black leather jacket which clearly showed the perfect shape of his hard muscles. But he wasn't looking at the other girls; he was looking at the blue haired girl, who ironically was looking back at him. She was smiling at him as she gave him a little wave and he was leaning against the frame of the stairs smirking at her as he cocked his head to the side and used his finger to beckon her towards him. It was then when Clay could make out the golden bracelet or watch around his wrist. Obviously, the blue haired girl followed his orders and skidded towards him. For a moment the crowd blocked the view of them then when it parted they were both dancing. The dancing was intimate, her body was pressed against his, her hands were tangled in his hair and his hand on her back whilst the other was stroking her leg and going underneath the leather of her dress. _Typical _Clay thought and then his thought was times by two as he saw the hot guy grin at the girl, taking her hand and leading her through a door that said No admittance. "Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay" He could here Sam whine repeatedly with absolute boredom and just when he was about to answer her, something else caught his eye. Clay spotted two other girls on the dance floor heading for the exact same door. They both seemed to be conferring something to each other. One of the girls was fairly skinny, pale and had short black hair that reached her chest and the other girl hard a perfect model shaped body and long, big blonde locks that reached her waist. The girl with black hair was wearing skinny black jeans, a black T-shirt with a short black leather jacket, a little like the other guy. The blonde however was wearing black leather shorts, black see-through tights, black high heel boots, tight black T-shirt which showed her fairly sized breasts and a dark grey waist vest. He wandered if they both knew that the room was already occupied. "EARTH TO CLAY!" Sam continued but Clay ignored her when he saw the blonde girl take out a long crystal blade that was tucked into her boot.

"Cla-!"

"Sam!" he yelled before she could finish. She jumped from the seriousness in his voice. "Oh so now he answers!" she snapped back and Clay jumped out of his seat trying to make out the two girls. "Jesus Clay! What's wrong?!" she sounded annoyed now and Clay glanced down at her. "Those girls!" Sam frowned and stood up next to him following his gaze, "What girls?" Clay blinked and looked down at her, she looked confused. "Right there just- UGH! Just go get security!" Sam frowned at him in confusion, "What do you mean, go get secure-?"

"Now Sam!" He roared and she yelped then began to walk away, "Okay! Okay! Geez!" She quickly headed to the door and Clay looked back at the girls who entered the room. With his heart quickening, he followed.

"So do you have a name?" The blue haired girl asked as she was leaning against the wall of the alley. The hot boy scoffed then smirked as he carefully strolled towards her looking confident. "Why don't you tell me yours first?" he asked smoothly as he stood in front of her and stroked his hand on her cheek and held her chin. She smiled and laughed, shaking her head, "I don't think so." She replied with flirtation and the hot guy smirked, "Come on, I heard vampires have the most beautiful names." Her smile slowly faded as she looked at him in shock, "What did you just s-?" her words were lost when she glance down at his chest and saw a thin black pattern on his neck and her eyes widened in horror. The hot guy cocked his head to the side looking at her with seduction, "Something wrong?" She slowly stepped away from him and he watched her with amusement and when she turned around to run, the blonde and dark haired girl were standing right in front of her and the blonde girl grinned, "Going somewhere?"

Entering the storage room, Clay frowned when he saw that no one was there. He was about to walk back out when he caught a glance of a window that led to an alley way and he quickly climbed over a stack of boxers and squeezed his way through the window. When he finally reached the alley he saw the hot guy and the dark haired girl both holding the blue haired girl back against the wall by her arms. The blonde girl was grinning whilst carefully stroking the glass blade. Clay hid behind a trash can and watched as the blonde girl kneeled down in front of the blue haired girl, facing her. "Well," she began with a cool voice, "going to tell us who sent you here, or do I have to force it out of your pretty thin neck?" The blue haired girl's breath picked up as she stared at her in horror, "I don't know what you're talking about Shadowhunter!" The blonde girl scoffed and chuckled as she shook her head, "I'll tell you a little secret. I kinda wanna straight to the slaying then have to wait for the whole explanation carp."

"Jace!" The dark haired girl interrupted and Jace glanced up at her and smiled. The hot guy seemed amused unlike the dark haired girl who resembled him a bit. "So I'm gonna ask you again, mostly cos Alex here is getting on my nerves," she paused as she glanced up at the dark haired girl how gave her an angry look. Jace chuckled again then looked back at the blue haired girl, "Who sent you?" she asked again. The blue haired girl growled, "Valentina! But she didn't send me here, it was someone else!" Jace blinked and then looked up at Alex and the hot guy who both stared back at her in surprise. After a long moment of silence Jace suddenly broke into laughter then looked back at the girl. "That's cute, you what would make it even better? If you involved the Easter bunny as her sidekick." After a moment her laughter faded and all that was left on her face was a small smirk, "Everyone knows that Valentina Morgenstern is dead. Now if you're not going to tell me the truth," she slowly stood up and spun the crystal blade in her hand then held the handle by both hands pointing it at the blue haired girl's throat. The blue haired girls eyes widened and she wimped in horror, "I swear you stupid bitch! I'm not lying!" Jace frowned, "_Bitch?_ Now why would you say that? I thought we were really starting to get along." She teased. "Jace, just kill her. This is pointless." Said the hot guy and Alex lifted her head at him, "Isaac! What are we gonna tell Harriet when we get back?" Isaac rolled his eyes and looked back at Jace whose grip tightened on the handle of the blade. "Any last words, vampire?" The blue haired girl hissed and Clay was brought to shock when he saw fangs emerge from her teeth and her eyes glowing. "Go to hell!" she hissed and Jace scoffed and laughed then brought down the blade and in leaned in, her face an inch away from the girls. "I'm already there." She whispered as she stood up again and brought the blade down and inside the blue haired girl's throat. Clay flinched and looked away as he inhaled unable to see the gruesome. At first the blue haired girl screamed then she began to gargle as black liquid began to foam in her mouth and she shook as Jace raised the blade again and slashed across her throat, slicing open her wind pipe. Slowly the blue haired girl stopped making sounds and fell face down on the ground, dead. Clay's heart raced as so did his breathing as he began to panic. Standing up, Jace sighed whilst wiping the black liquid off her blade, "To bad, I kind of liked her." Isaac chuckled and Alex glared at the both of them, "Laugh while you can, but you're both going to explain to Harriet why we got nothing." She snapped as she rolled her eyes and stormed off heading for the streets. Isaac inhaled sharply and looked at Jace who was smiling and shrugged, "I'm just gonna get rid of the pile of ashes here." She informed and Isaac nodded as he raced to catch up with Alex who was still in a mood. Inhaling, Jace kneeled down in front of the dead girl and reached behind her shorts and brought out a strange silver stick figure with patterns circling it. She held the dead girls arm and brought the stick down and it began to glow as she began to trace something onto her arm. _What the hell are you doing you idiot?! Get out of here! _Clay's subconscious yelled at him and he breathed in as he slowly tried to reach the door but his foot slipped and hit the trash can he was hiding behind causing it to collapse and blow his cover. Hearing the loud metal bang, Jace gasped and then quickly turned her head to see Clay slowly trying to stand up. His heart raced then slowed down and then raced again. She stayed staring at him, her eyes were wide and her face was filled with confusion. _Great! I'm a dead man! _His mind yelled. And yet, still nothing. Jace's lips parted as she stayed staring at him and she slowly began to stand up still holding the glowing stick in her hand. With this light Clay could make out that her eyes were a bright pure gold. Her big long golden hair blew in the wind flawlessly like a Disney princess. Damn…she was beautiful, as in _impossibly _beautiful. _Perfect! Now I'm going to get killed by a HOT psychopath. Juuust great! _His mind whined at him and still nothing. The only sound between them was the shallow music from the club below them and the whistling wind. "Well?" Clay said finally to his surprise, "Isn't this the part where you're either supposed to threaten me to keep my mouth shut or kill me?" He was practically inviting her to stab him! And yet she didn't. Her lips parted in shock, "You...can see me?" she said slowly, her confident voice, now an inquisitor voice. Clay frowned, "Oh I'm sorry but when you're killing an innocent girl in the middle of an alley it's kinda hard NOT to notice!" he snapped back. For some reason he didn't feel scared anymore and most of all, he didn't find her scary. Clay was surprised to see her parted lips slowly quirk up in a half smile as she slowly nodded. "Jace!" It was Alex and she turned around to see them both walking back. "What are doing? We have to g-!" she stopped as she sighted Clay. Her bright blue eyes widened and she stared at him in more shock than Jace had. Isaac was studying him in confusion and Alex stood next to Jace, her eyes not leaving Clay. "Jace…?" she whispered but Jace didn't seem to be paying attention. She was still focused on Clay who just kept still the whole time looking at the three beautiful and yet crazy ass murderous. "Clay! Clay!" Clay blinked as he heard Sam yelling from the distance. As she yelled her voice was coming closer and when he faced them again Isaac and Alex were backing away but not Jace. She was actually smiling? "Jace!" Alex hissed in her ear as she grabbed her arm, "Let's go!" After a moment Jace followed her orders and walked off down the street with Isaac and Alex. As his lips parted in surprise Clay turned around and saw Sam hunched over leaning against the wall for support as she tried to catch her breath. "Clay," she panted as she talked, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Clay turned back but they were gone. He then ran up to Sam and helped her up. Sam caught her breath and then looked up at him frowning, "What happened?" Clay gulped and then breathed in, "Never mind that, where are the body guards?" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, "Clay, I found the Bouncer and told him what you told me about those two girls and he told me that there was another Bouncer watching that door all night." Clay's eyes widened, "And?!" he snapped hopefully. "And," she continued "He said that apart from you, he didn't see anybody else go inside that room." Clay stayed silent for a moment and his lips parted as he tried to find words but nothing would come. "N-no! No! That's impossible I just saw them kill the girl with blue hair, just now! Look she's right there!" Clay pointed behind him and Sam went on her tiptoes and looked behind him then frowned. "Clay…there's no one there." Clay blinked and then turned around and his heart skipped a beat. The girl was gone, not just that, but the blood and all evidence of the murder had vanished. He breathed slowly confused and looked at Sam, "But I just…I swear to God I saw them. Sam, you believe me right?"

Silence.

"Sam?" This time his voice carried hope and Sam sighed with her lips pressed in a hard line as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead them both out of the alley and into a cab. "It's okay Clay, you just need some rest." She said rubbing his back but he was ignoring her as he stared out of the taxi window as they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. As they drove back home, all he could think about was fangs, black blood, crystals and most of all…golden eyes.


	3. COGB Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_In the dream, Clay was once again back at the club standing in the middle of the dance floor. All the emos were dancing right through him and in the distance he could see Sam on her phone. He blinked as the indie music suddenly turned into beating drums. Drums that matched the beating of his heart but apparently he seemed to be the only one who noticed it. He was about to walk away but then felt himself being held down by two incredible forces. He struggled to get free and looked up to see Isaac and Alex forcing him down on his knees by his arms. In the distance, Clay could see a glimpse of gold that appeared to be approaching. As the crowd parted he saw that it was Jace, Jace who was holding that same crystal blade with her eyes golden eyes glowing in the spotlight like the sun. His heart began to quicken and so did his breath as he looked around in fear but no one paid any attention, as if they couldn't even see them. _

"_Clay?!" He gasped as he heard Sam yell in the distance and he tried to raise his head. _

"_SAM!" He yelled back and he could hear his own voice echo and vibrate in fear. But his heart sank when Sam appeared not to have heard him and so he tried again, "SAM!" And still she didn't glance._

"_Clay! Where are you?!" She was looking in the wrong directions and she suddenly walked to a different direction. "SAM! SAM, NO!" but it was no use because she had already vanished into the hungry crowd. Clay's lips parted as his eyes widened in horror as Jace stood right in front of him. She grinned and then raised the blade over his neck and then brought it down._

Clay gasped and his eyes flew open as he quickly sat up in his bed and panted slowly. He was filled with sweat and his carroty orange hair was plastered to his forehead. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled then exhaled. He looked to the side and saw the sun glimpse through the curtain covered windows. He slowly flung his legs off the side of the bed and rubbed his tired eyes. All the images from last night kept flashing into his mind, all black and white and the only visible colour…gold.

He then steadily stood up and ruffled his messy bed hair. He'd fallen asleep in his boxers and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Lots of people said that he resembled John quite a lot; though Clay knew that when John has handsome James Bond looks, Clay had cute little brother looks. He only had one layer of muscle, not like John who had a perfect muscled figure which he said he got from going to the gym (Which Clay knew was a huge lie). He searched for pieces of clothing that were scattered on the floor and tucked on a pair of raggy grey jeans and a Green Day T-shirt.

He jumped when he heard his cell phone ring and then groaned in exhaustion as he grabbed from the bedside table. "Hello?" He said half asleep whilst running a through his hair.

"Oh hi _Sleeping Beauty, _did Prince Charming finally awake you from your snoring?" Clay frowned as he heard the amusement in Sam's voice on the other line.

"On no wait," Clay began sounding resigned, "I think I still haven't woken up from that nightmare." He served back and he heard her force a sarcastic laugh.

"So how are you feeling? A little better?" She tried her best to sound caring and Clay sighed as he sat on the bed and leaned against the wall.

"Hell no," he responded, "After I got home I got my dad yelling at for like 5 minutes. I think I'm gaining a migraine." This time he heard Sam giggle for real.

"Aw poor baby." she teased, "Hey, think I know what could cheer you up."

Clay raised his eyebrows, "By gathering me the seven dragon balls so I can make a wish that last night never happened and my life is perfect?" he guessed sarcastically.

"Okay," Sam began, "A, if I were to gather the seven dragon balls then I would waist them on myself and wish that I would be dating Chris Hemsworth." Clay shook his head and chuckled. "And B," She continued, "I was referring to you coming with me to Java Jones to see Erica's poetry reading."

Clay blinked then frowned, "Sam I know your mind is filled with pixie dust up there but I when I'm depressed I wanna get cheered up, not depressed times two!"

He heard Sam huff, "Come on, it's either that or having to deal with the great inquisition of John Fray and besides," she added brightly, "Erica's poetry has gotten _way _better."

Clay rolled his eyes, "I really doubt it could get any _worse._"

Sam whined, "Come on, Clay! Don't make me beg! And I'm Jewish so I know how to do it."

After a moment Clay rubbed his eyes then groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine…I'll try and convince my dad."

"Great!" He heard Sam's voice leap with excitement, "And don't worry about the whole convincing thing, your dad loves me."

Clay rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Just shows the lack of good taste he has if you ask me."

He heard Sam repeat his words in a mumble whine then she huffed, "No one did, Fray." She then hung up and Clay smirked softly and threw the phone down at the bed.

Hastily, he got up and walked to the door then entered the living room. Closing the door behind him he sighted a pile of boxes on the coffee table and frowned, "Dad?" he spoke out as he studied the boxes for labels or recites. His head popped up at the sound of the door opening but it wasn't his dad who walked through. It was Lucy, John's best friend since they were little and the closest thing Clay ever had to a mother. Her long wavy brown hair was made into a messy ponytail with lots of locks escaping. She was wearing a pair of brown jeans, a green sweater, a grey jean jacket and of course her usual reading glasses. Lucy was pretty, she had a natural look and hardly ever wore makeup (Not that she needed it) except on birthdays and whenever Clay had a school play as a kid.

She was carrying another stack of boxes and looked flushed from all the work. After settling down the boxes she exhaled out of exhaustion. She pulled back the locks of her brown hair that had escaped her pony tail and then sighted Clay and smiled greeting him with those big blue eyes.

"Hey, Clay!" Her voice was warm and welcoming and Clay greeted her with the same warm smile. "Hey Lucy." He replied brightly.

She slowly skidded towards him, "So, how's it going kiddo?" Clay blinked and shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Where's dad?"

Lucy scratched the back of her neck and inhaled sharply, "Parking the car and good thing too, cos then he wouldn't catch me giving you this." She said excitedly as she pulled out a _Fullmetal Alchemist _Volume 9 Manga novel out of her pocket and handed it to Clay whose eyes widened and lit up.

"No way!" He yelled then lowered his voice as he took the manga from her and then looked at her in confusion, "Where did you get this?"

"A kid donated it to the store and I remembered a certain teenager who was about to waste his allowance trying to order it online." She said proudly and then a smug look printed her face.

Clay's lips parted in disbelief as he smiled and then hugged her, "Thanks Lucy, you rock!" She laughed and hugged him back tapping his back, "It's cool Clay, as long as you don't tell your dad-"

"As long as he doesn't tell his dad what?" John repeated as he walked through the door carrying the last stack of boxes. He was wearing his painting flannel shirt with a ruggy old green jacket, his red hair pulled back.

Lucy gasped and then looked at Clay then back at John and smiled, "That you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations even your own teenage son, Johnny." She teased and John crossed his arms and gave her a look. Lucy chuckled and then went to the kitchen and John turned his attention back to his son.

"You okay Buddy?" He asked as he closed the door and even though he was angry at him last night, Clay could hear the loving father inside of him. Clay blinked in surprise and slowly nodded as he leaned on the couch. "Hey, dad?" he began and John responded him with an 'Hm?' as he was looking through a pile of books.

"What are the boxes for?" Clay asked and John paused then looked at him with those dark green eyes. He quickly stood up straight and ruffled his own hair, "They're um…they're packing boxes, Clay." He said finally and Clay frowned in confusion, "Packing boxes, for what?" He asked and John sighed as he sat down on the armchair, facing his son. "We're going on vacation Clay." Clay arched his eyebrows at him then shrugged, "So you and Lucy are going away on vacation, so what?"

John sighed and rubbed his eyes in stress, "No Clay, you don't get it. We're _all _going on vacation, you, me and Lucy." Clay's eyebrows raised in surprised and he looked a bit taken aback, "Oh…well for how long?"

"For the rest of the summer."

Clay's eyes flew wide open as he stared at his dad in shock, "The REST of the summer?! Are you kidding me?!"

John closed his eyes trying to stay calm, "Clay listen-"

"No, you listen dad!" He snapped back and John blinked and stared at him. Clay stood up, "Look dad, don't you think this would have been a good thing to tell me on July?! Before I begun all my plans here at New York for the summer?!"

"Look Clay!" John snapped back, trying to force patience into his voice, "I know it's sudden! But I happen to be under a lot of pressure right now with work and you know when it comes to my sketches I need to get far away. Plus money is becoming a real issue right n-"

"So just sell one of mom's stocks like you always do!" Clay roared and he could feel the blood burn his face in anger. John looked up at him and gave him a small glare.

"Now that's not fair and you know it Clay" he said and Clay could hear the anger rising in his father's voice. Like he didn't get enough of this last night.

"Look dad, how about you and Lucy go a-and I'll get a job at Starbucks or something! I mean you're always telling me to-"

"NO!" John yelled and all the fury inside him was unleashed. Clay's lips parted in surprise, he'd never seen his father _this _angry before. Realizing how loud he'd yelled at his son, John sighed and gave a tired look, "Look son," he began wry, "I'm sorry about your plans and your art classes, I promise I'll pay for them and double your allowance when we get back. But please," He began to beg, "Just do this for me."

"Why?" Clay whispered with anger as he approached his father looking at him dead in the eye, "What are you so afraid of, dad?!"

"Well," Lucy interrupted as she leaned against the door frame looking at the both of them unimpressed. "I see this is one of those father and son talks so, I'm just gonna head out now." She grabbed her bag and gave John a slight glare before she headed for the door.

"Lucy, wait!" John said as he got out of the armchair and followed her to the door. Clay stayed listening from the living room.

"Bane," he heard his dad whisper, "I've been trying to contact her for weeks now but apparently she's in God dam Tanzania!"

Lucy sighed, "John…you can't keep going to her forever, and you know that, right?"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?! I mean Clay-"

"Isn't Jessica!" she snapped back in annoyance. "Dammit Johnny, you've never been the same since it happened but you know just as well as I do that Clay isn't Jessica."

Clay frowned, why they were talking about his mother. He looked over his shoulder at a painted portrait of his mother Jessica Christine in a ballet performance. John had told Clay that she'd died in a car accident when he was two.

_What's mom got to do with this? _He thought to himself and then drew his attention back to John and Lucy.

"Lucy, but I can't just keep him locked up in the house all summer! He won't put up with it."

"Of course he won't!" she snapped as her voice began to rise with seriousness, "He's not a pet John, he's a teenage boy. Almost an adult!"

John sighed and groaned in exhaustion, "Look…maybe if we just leave New York-"

"Talk to him John." Lucy replied and her voice was now more calm, "I mean it" this time it carried a certain threat.

With that final word, Lucy opened the door and Sam was waiting on the other end.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled from shock as she clapped a hand over her chest. Sam frowned, "Okay since I'm Jewish and uh, a GIRL, I'm gonna try not to take that as an offence." She looked over at John, "Is Clay here?"

John blinked and shook, "Uh yeah he is, but um…" he looked back at Lucy who was looking down and Sam looked awkwardly at both of them.

"Um…should I come back later?" she said in a high pitched voice and Lucy sighed then forced a kind smile.

"No, don't worry Sam," she said warmly "We were actually just finishing here anyway." She glanced one last time at John then passed through Sam and stormed out.

Sam pouted her lips awkwardly looking at John who took everything in and sighed, "Um listen Sam, now's not such a-"

"Hey Sam." Clay interrupted as he appeared by his father's side and shrugged on his hoodie, "Should we go?"

"Um…" Sam looked over at John a little unsure what to say. "Come on" Clay said and before he could walk out, John gently grabbed his arm.

"Clay, listen to me-"

"You know what, dad? I'm done listening, I really am." He said coldly as he shrugged John's hand away and then strolled down the corridor, leaving the apartment.

Sam followed him and looked back, "Bye Mr-ah!" before she could finish her words; Clay took her hand and dragged her after him in annoyance. He didn't even have to look back to know that John was watching him leave…


	4. COGB Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam sat down next to the sulking Clay at java Jones. She'd brought two muffins, blueberry and chocolate. She quickly took the chocolate muffin (of course) and suck her teeth into it. When Clay didn't pick up his muffin she frowned then swallowed her huge mouthful.

"Earth to Clay?" she said in annoyance and Clay blinked and then looked at her with a dull look. "You know if you're looking for somewhere to be even more depressed then you might wanna join the Kristen Stewart Club."

Clay sighed then leaned back against the couch and played around with his muffin, "Piss off Sam, I've already got my dad on my case."

At that Sam blinked and froze and then Clay looked at her and realised what he said, then rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Sam. It's just…my dad," he sighed again, "Look just forget it."

"Clay," Sam began whilst biting into her muffin again, "look what can I say? You know your dad, he gets like this sometimes."

Clay huffed and grabbed the muffin then took a huge bite and talked with his mouth full, "He treats me like I'm still 9 years old!"

Sam watched him chew his muffin whilst he talked and she gave him a look, "Oh gee, I wonder why he would do that." She responded sarcastically.

Clay glared at her and then swallowed and Sam gave him a curious look, "So did you tell him about last night?"

Clay sighed not looking at her and he shook his head, "No, I was going to. But I was bit too busy having John Fray burst out my eardrums about 'Responsibility' and 'Trust' and yadda dada dada."

Sam shrugged, "Well at least you won't have to worry about going to the Police, right?" she said attempting to bring brightness into the situation.

Clay slowly looked up at her glaring in annoyance, "What's the point in the telling the Police if even you, my best friend, doesn't believe me?!" he snapped and Sam's lips parted a bit.

"Clay-"

"Hey guys!" she was interrupted when they heard Erica on stage with the microphone in her hand. Clay huffed and crossed his arms slumping back against the couch waiting for the torture.

"This poem," she began dully "Is called 'Snow flake in the summer'"

"Mmmhmm and _that _is my call for coffee." She said quickly as she stood up and looked down at him, "You want one?"

Clay looked up at her through his long messy fringe then shrugged and Sam raised her eyebrows, "I just love our conversation, you know?" she said as she then walked up to the counter and Clay could hear the annoyance in her voice. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, why was he taking this all out on Sam? She has nothing to do with the problems he was having with his dad. No one did but him and that's what made his head hurt.

Clay snapped back into reality when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. His popped up from out of his hands and he looked up to see an average sized guy with curly blond hair and green eyes. He was quite ordinary looking.

Clay blinked, "Uh, yes?" he asked and the guy sat down next to him and Clay pulled a confused and uncomfortable face.

"You know that girl that was just here?" he said but he wasn't looking at him. Clay followed his gaze to Sam who was ordering their coffee. He blinked and slowly Clay turned his head back to the blond guy, "Yeah…"

"Is that you girlfriend?" the blond guy spoke out and Clay's eyes widened. He likes Sam? As in this guy likes likes Sam. He'd never put much thought about it over the years but now that he thought about it, Sam was pretty cute. Her large brown eyes that were a bit too big for her face made her a little goofy looking, but in a really pretty way if that sense.

Clay studied her then slowly looked back at the blond guy and shook his head, "No, trust me she is _not _my girlfriend." He said trying not to sound like a total ass.

The guy nodded back at him looking concentrated, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Oh God, this was just too much! Clay never thought so uncomfortable in his life. Except the countless of times when his father went to go pick him up from school and all the girls said that John was a sexy beast.

"No," he said trying to hint off how awkward this was, "not that I know of."

The guy raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sam, "Really?" he said with interest. Clay stared awkwardly in to nowhere with his lips pouted.

"Does she come around here often?" the guy asked with hope and Clay nodded still a little disturbed, "Almost every Saturday." He responded a bit fed up.

The guy nodded, "Thanks." He said quickly as he stood up and walked off. Clay blinked and then looked to the other side to see Sam holding two cups of coffee.

"And here is a mocha for Clay the loca." She said brightly as she put the cup down in front of him and sat down sipping hers. Whilst taking small sips and blowing, Sam looked over at Clay who was holding his cup whilst pressing his lips hardly together trying not to laugh.

Sam arched her eyebrows at him in confusion, "What? Have I got something on my face?"

Slowly Clay looked at her and then finally he broke out chuckling, "Sammy's got a boyfriend." He sang teasingly.

Her eyes widened as she spat out a bit of the coffee in her mouth and then got a napkin. "W-what?" she asked and her voice was filled with innocence and pure confusion.

Clay smiled at her, "You see that guy over there?" he asked as he twitched his head to the direction of the blond guy who was sitting with his friends. Looking at, Sam blinked and slowly looked back at Clay, "Yeah?"

Clay leaned in and whispered, "Totally digging you." He said and Sam stared at him with her eyes wide and her eyebrows arched.

"O-okay, when you say 'Digging'…" she said sounding a bit scared and Clay laughed then grinned at her, "I'm serious Sam, he came here asking if I was your boyfriend. You can imagine the effort it took me not to hurl."

At that Sam glared at him, "Oh stop you're making me blush." She looked back at the blond guy and shrugged, "meh, not my type."

Clay's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at her as she carelessly drank her coffee, "Are you kidding me? He's totally your type!"

Sam sighed, "Clay you don't know my type. You don't even know my blood type." She snapped at him and Clay huffed and rolled his eyes at her, "Sam, come on! I mean…" he stopped and stared at her in a bit of disturbance, "Wait…Sam…you're not gay right?"

Sam coughed as she choked a bit on her coffee and then looked over at him whilst rubbing her throat, "Okay if I were 'gay' then I'd dress a hell lot better."

Clay laughed in relief and leaned back against the couch, "Then what's up?"

"_Star Wars" _she teased as she then leaned down next to him and looking up at him, "I'm just interested in someone else."

Clay blinked then gave her a look, "Sammy I have told you a billion times, you and Chris Hemsworth is _never gonna happen."_

Sam chuckled sweetly, "Okay first off my darling Thor and I are just waiting for the right moment to meet," Clay laughed and Sam continued, "and actually I've been into this guy for a while."

Clay cocked his head to the side and looked at her curiously. Sam had a crush? "Like who?" he asked and Sam's lips parted and just when she was about to say something…

"HEY! SAMMY!" They both jumped when they heard Erica yell from the microphone and holding up a cup of coffee on the stage.

"Oh no…" Sam mumbled.

"Samantha Lewis! I love you girl! Yall my home girl! Wow!" she yelled and a couple people began to laugh and Sam slid down even further down the couch in embarrassment.

"Samantha Lewis, everybody! SAMANTHA FRICK'N LEWIS! YEAH!"

"Oh man, just kill me now…" Sam whined and Clay couldn't help but laugh as well. He shook his head and looked around at the laughing crowd and his gaze stopped when he spotted a small golden spark. As he concentrated more on it, he saw it was in fact hair, big, long golden hair. As people began to move he could see more clearly and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Jace.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. And still no one noticed. To his surprise Jace was looking back at him. A mischievous smirk printed her face as she slowly waved at him. Dammit she was beautiful; if he had to compare her to a Disney princess then it would be Sleeping Beauty, mostly because of her hair but also her facial features.

She was wearing almost the same as last night. A pair of silver shorts, black tights, black high heel leather boots, a black t-shirt and a mini black leather jacket with a hoodie. Her perfect and long blond locks fell free, framing her perfect shaped cheekbones.

She grinned at him and then he felt himself flush as he whispered over at Sam, "I uh, gotta go to the bathroom." He quickly stood.

"W-wait Clay!" Sam protested but Clay had already stormed out of Java Jones with the golden princess in black following him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bursting throw the back doors, Clay was greeted by the warm late breeze of the sunset afternoon. He was surprised to see that he was already out of breath just by walking throw a door, or maybe it was the fact that his _Sleeping Beauty _psychopathic admirer might not be behind him. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he was going crazy…like, beyond the boundaries of crazy.

Taking another breath in he turned around and met Jace who was leaning against the door frame looking smug. _Shit, _Clay's subconscious panicked. He'd brought her to an alley, which happened to be a great place to kill him. He stood there frozen and staring at her with eyes wide. _What the hell is wrong with you?! She's a chick! Not even a tall one._

Clay rolled his eyes at himself and then bit down on his lip trying to figure out something to say. Something that didn't give away that he was scared like hell but also something that didn't make sound like a total douche. He sighed and just when he was about to say something, Jace interrupted him.

"Your friend's poetry sucks." She served in a calm yet cold manner. At that Clay blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Your. Friend's. Poetry. Sucks."

Clay still looked confused and she huffed, "You know! Suck." She began wry, "It's used in many kinds of definitions: such as something being incredibly lame and dull or-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Clay stopped her in a hurry before she went any further, "I get the sucking thing! You honestly followed me here just to point out the obvious?"

At that Jace looked amused as she crossed her arms proudly, "Follow you?" she repeated with interest.

"Oh so I'm guessing you being here around the same time as me is a total coincidence?" He said sarcastically.

Jace smiled whilst biting down on her lip which made Clay flush._ Dammit! _"You know," he snapped trying to change the subject, "You're lucky I didn't go to the police last night!"

"The Police?" Jace said with a slight giggle in her voice, "Oh right and tell them what? _Excuse me sir but there's an invisible and yet visibly smoking hot chick killing people in alleys and I'm the only one who can see her?" _She smiled in amusement, "Make sure to tell me how that works out, sweety."

"Okay," Clay begun with a lazy contempt, "first off, _never _as in never call me that again. My name's Clay not," he imitated her with a lousy girlie voice impression, "Sweety."

"Oh, I know" she said, "Nice name. Also the name of the material used to create some of history's greatest works of art all around the world. Did you know that, _Clay?"_

"Okay, you are _frick'n _crazy!"

"I like to think of myself as more of a party animal when it comes to crazy. But then again," she said steadily as she began to stride over to him slowly, "You seem just as Mundie as any other mundane in this god forsaken world and yet," She stopped right in front of him, looking him dead in the eye, "you can see me."

Clay looked down at her almost cross eyed and he felt his pulse quicken. _Knock it off! _Quickly he pushed the thought away and came to. "What the hell is a Mundane?"

"Why, someone from the human world. Someone like you."

"Yeah," he said with an obvious tone, "and like _you." _He pointed in confusion.

"True," she admitted, "but not like you."

"Okay Blondie," Clay begun and to his surprise Jace raised her eyebrows at that and smiled amusingly, "why don't you just go back into your Barbie Hollywood car and go back to thinking your better than everyone else."

She laughed without any offence and shook her head, "You're just as charming as your little girlfriend. What was her name again? Samantha wasn't it?"

At that Clay blinked and stared at her in shock, "Sam is not my girlfriend!" he said and he could hear the slight uncomfortableness in his own voice.

Jace raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oh so you do have good taste." She teased. "Thank God, I mean she is the most mundaniest mundane I have ever encountered, just saying."

Clay felt his stomach began to knot in anger. Who the hell did she think she is?!

"Do you need a licence to be this much of a bitch?" he snapped back in annoyance. "_Just saying_."

And even at that she still laughed. Was there no offending this crazy ass chick?! "You know, maybe Harriet was right," she said witheringly, "maybe you are dangerous."

"Oh, _I'm _dangerous?!" Clay echoed in astonishment, "Has all that blond finally reached your psychopathic brain?! And who the hell is Harriet?"

"My tutor who I'm really starting to think was right about the whole being prepared around untamed mundies."

"Hello! You're the one who killed a chick in the middle of an alley and then burnt her body to ashes!"

"Why did you follow us anyway?" she asked teasingly with a playful expression on her face.

"Well at first I thought you guys were gonna have an orgy or something." He replied to his own surprise and Jace blinked. He realised what a pervert he sounded like and shook his head pushing the subject away, "Look, point being made, YOU are a killer!"

"I may be a killer, sure. But um, at least I know what I am. Can you say the same Clayton?" she said sinisterly.

Clay frowned at her. "How did you know my-? You know what? Never mind. And I thought I was an 'ordinary' human just like you said."

"Maybe, maybe not." She gently raised her hand and Clay flinched slightly as she then backed her hand away and smirked seductively at him as she leaned forward. "Show me your right hand." She whispered.

Clay frowned at her, "My right hand?" She nodded. "Okay, if I show my hand, will you _palease _leave me alone?"

"Oh, absolutely! Blonde's honour." She teased with an edge of amusement to her voice.

He sighed and then rolled up his sleeve and held out his hand grudgingly. "Just wondering, you're not gonna bring out a needle and inject me with drugs or anything, are you?" he asked dully.

She ignored his remark and took his hand studying it. His noticed how pale he looked in the dim light and how she was slightly tanned. Damn, could she be any more perfect? There were absolutely no flaws about this girl. Clay watched her knuckle gloved covered hands trace his pale freckled ones.

His arm began to feel numb and he huffed impatiently as Jace turned his hand over, "Hm, nothing." She said sounding a bit disappointed. She then looked up at him, "You're not left-handed, are you?"

"No, why?"

She sighed and released his hand with a shrug, "Just that most Shadowhunter children get Marked on their right or left hand, if they're left handed such as moua. Mostly when they're young, call it an extra skill rune for weapons." She said then showed him the back of her hand which looked perfectly normal.

He frowned and shrugged, "I don't see anything."

"Let your mind relax," she whispered at him and smiled as she took his hand once more and laid her palm on top of it. He blinked and he stared at her but she didn't look bothered.

"Uh, what are you-"

"Just relax," she repeated, "like if were waiting for something to rise from the water."

"Blonds…" Clay mumbled but he did so. He relaxed and looked down at her hand…which was tangled with his. _Shit. _Her hand was soft and delicate and…warm. He suddenly felt his nerves begin to prick one by one. He'd always hold hands with Sam when they went on rollercoasters or haunted houses but he'd never felt a hand like this. A hand that could twist his stomach and make his blood boil…

He continued to study her hand, the lines across the knuckles, and the joints along the fingers-

And then is suddenly jumped out at him, a black design like an eye across the back of her hand. He blinked and it vanished, "A tattoo?"

She smiled smugly, "Thought so and it's not a tattoo, it's a rune. Marks burned into our skin."

"And they help you handle weapons better?" Clay found himself shocked knowing that he was beginning to believe all this crap.

"Different runes do different things. Some are permanent but the majority vanished after being used."

"Which is why you're not all inked up today, right?"

She nodded, "Right. I knew you had the Sight at least." She then looked around and then sighed, "It's getting dark, we should probably go."

Clay blinked and frowned, "_We? _I thought you were gonna leave me alone!"

She inhaled sharply, "Yeah about that, I lied. Harriet said she wants me to bring you back to the institute."

"And why does she wanna talk to me?"

"Because you know the truth, about us that is. No Mundane has known about our kind for hundreds of years."

"Our kind?" he echoed, "Oh you mean the Buffy wannabes who believe in demons."

"And who also kill them." She replied, "We're Shadowhunters Clayton. At least that's what we like to be known as. You should see the charming names that Downworlders like to call us."

"Downworlders?"

"Night children. Vampires, Lycanthropes, The Fey and many on."

Clay scoffed, "Wow, where does the abominable snowman show up?"

Jace laughed tiredly, "Look, just come with me and I promise that Harriet will explain everything to you."

"Mhmm, and um what if I don't wanna go?"

She shrugged, "Suit yourself. You can come either willingly or unwillingly. Honestly, either way is good with me."

Clay stared at her in disbelief, "You're actually threatening me?!"

"Well if you wanna look at it that way then," she shrugged "yes." Clay's lips parted in shock as he stared at her.

"You're kidding me. Right?"

"Well you see _Clay, _I happen to be very persuasive," she said seductively and then tightened her hand around his and it was then when Clay realised he had never let go of her hand. He looked down at her embracing hands and then back at her and blinked when he saw that Jace was standing right in front of him with a confident look on her face. Clay felt himself flush, shit! How does she do that?!

He tried to say something but his he was just mouthing silent words before he swallowed hard and looked at her nervously trying to hide it, "I'm not going with you."

She smiled and then roes to her tiptoes and then their foreheads were touching. _What the hell are you doing, Clay?! Just push her away! _And yet he stayed completely frozen. His light green eyes were locked in her beautiful golden ones. "You don't have a choice, Clay." She replied in a whisper as she tilted her head to the side.

Clay's breathing was slow and now he couldn't find any words at all. Suddenly Jace began to lean in and Clay's heart raced uncontrollably. _No Clay! Don't you dare! You step away now, do you hear me?! Clay!_

Suddenly Clay felt the pocket of his hoodie begin to vibrate as he stepped away from Jace before anything had happened. _Thank God, what the hell were you thinking?! _He knew his cheeks were still flushed and his mouth was still dry as he looked over at Jace who didn't look affected at all. In fact she stood there with her hands in her pockets looking completely and dully normal. Clay felt anger rise from his stomach to his head and through his whole body. _I can't believe you almost fell for that!_

Clay snapped back into reality when he felt his phone ring again and he took it out of his pocket and sighed when he saw the caller ID. _Dad…_

"Do you mind getting that?" Jace said "It's just a really annoying jingle."

Clay glared at her and then flipped the phone and answered it, turning his back to Jace.

"Dad?"

"Clay?! Oh Jesus Christ!" Clay felt a sharp prickle spring through his spine. His father's voice sounded panicked.

"Look, dad just chill out okay?! I'm coming home-"

"No!" John yelled helplessly through the other line, "Don't come home! Okay pal?!"

"Dad?! What the hell's going on over there?!"

"Look Clay! You stay wherever you are, you hear me?! S-stay with Sam and go to her house, don't come back he-!" He was interrupted by a loud noise in the background that burst into Clay's ear; the sound of something falling or shattering.

"W-what was that?! Dad, are you okay?! DAD?!"

There was a buzzing sound and John reached him through the static, "Look Clay just find Lucy, okay?! And tell her she's found me!"

"Wha- who's found you?! Dad?! D-did you call the police?!" His frantic question was ripped off by a horrible noise that haunted Clay. A harsh, slithering sound followed by a loud a thunderous thump. Clay heard his father draw before speaking; his voice eerily calm, "I love you, Clay."

And then the phone went dead.


End file.
